Best Friends Don't Love Each Other
by MariaBernal
Summary: I love you, I really do. The four of us, best friends. When she showed up, we we're the only ones to see that she was trying to ruin everything. You're such a blind boy, Shane Gray.


"_Boy and girls, I want you to say hi to Mitchie Torres. She's our new student, and I would like all of you to make her feel very welcome," Miss Redford introduced._

"_Yes, Miss Redford," the class of first graders chorused._

_The teacher smiled and looked down at me, "Sweetie, I'd like you to go sit at table four, right next to Shane," she said, pointing to a table in the corner._

_I looked at the table where three boys sat and scrunched my face._

"_They're all boys," I said, looking into her green eyes and tightening my grip on my backpack._

"_But they're very nice boys. Would you like me to introduce you?" she asked._

_I nodded and she took my small hand in hers and walked me over to the table._

"_Shane, Nathanial, Jason. Mitchie is going to be your new table mate," Miss Redford said._

_The boy with dark brown hair hopped off his seat and stood in front of me._

"_Hi, my name is Shane. Wanna be best friends?" he asked._

"_Okay," I agreed happily._

_My first day in a new school and I had a friend._

"_You can sit next to me," Shane said, pulling me to my seat, "These are my other friends, Jason and Nate,"_

"_Ew, you're a girl!" Jason exclaimed._

"_You're a boy," I replied._

"_You're funny. I like you Mitchie," curly-haired Nate said._

"_Hey! I like her too," Shane chided._

"_We can all be friends," I suggested._

"_Me too?" Jason asked._

"_Yup. We can all be best friends forever,"_

Those were the days. The times of nap time and eating glue. The glue eating was all Nate, I promise. We were young. But still after all these years of elementary, middle and well into high school, all four of us are still the best friends in the world.

Sure we've had our ups and downs. Cough, puberty, cough. But we still are the same, even in the tenth grade. Except for one small, tiny detail. I am completely head over heels for Shane Adam Gray. How cliché, right? So much, my dear. Enough to make me want to kill myself.

"Morning Mitch," Jason greeted sweetly as I took my seat at our regular table for breakfast, sliding a chocolate muffin towards me.

Typical Jason. I knew what he wanted.

"Advanced Chem is in the red folder, your English paper in the blue one," I told him, tossing him my backpack.

"Have I ever told you that you are so awesome?" Jason asked.

"Not today,"

It's true. He tells me like every single day. Only because it's true.

I heard running and shouting coming from the hallway and I was pretty sure it was Nate. He made it to the round lunch table, panting.

"Mitche...I need-,"

"I found it in the band room and put it in your locker," I answered, referring to his formerly missing Biology book.

"I wasn't done with that homework," he grumbled.

"Not true. Just had to do number seven. Cytoplasm. Seriously, what would you guys do without me? I've been covering your asses for forever," I said.

"Who knows," Jason answered, handing over my book bag.

"So have any of you seen Shane?" I asked, making sure I had all my materials for the school day.

Homework, clean gym clothes, lunch money...lunch money.

"_Mitchie! Cash is on the counter,"_

"_Okay, thanks Dad!"_

Oh, shit.

"Forgot your money on the counter...again?" Nate asked.

"You think they'll take a debit card?" I pondered.

"Here," Nate said, handing me his wallet, "I won't be here for lunch, so go nuts,"

I pushed it back to him. "I can't take your whole entire wallet,"

He took my hand and lightly slapped the piece of leather into it.

"I owe you," he said.

"Fine. But I'm paying you back, I promise,"

"Mitch, you don't have to. I mean, if I were to count up how much money I owed you, it would probably be like two hundred dollars," Nate chuckled.

"Three hundred and forty-two dollars and seventy five cents," I told him.

His eyes widened, "But who's counting,"

I shrugged, tossing Nate's wallet into my backpack.

"Where's Shane? He's usually the first one here," I wondered out loud.

"Miss me?" someone whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

Only one person in the world can do that.

"Shane Adam, I told you not to do that," I scolded him as he sat in the chair next to me.

"I couldn't resist," he smirked.

"Where have you been?" I asked, "You didn't even text me this morning,"

Shane leaned back in his chair, "I walked my new neighbor to school. And let me tell you, she is a goddess,"

Say what?

"Ew. Hormones," I played off.

"Sorry, but seriously. Her name is Tess, I invited her to sit with us during study hall, she's new and everything. So I just thought,"

Oh. I know what he was thinking.

"That was very sweet of you Shane. Where is the real Shane," Nate laughed.

"That's super funny Nate," Shane said coldly.

"I'm just saying. Not really like you," Nate pointed out.

"I don't know. I'm kind of into this girl," Shane said.

Why doesn't he just stab me in the chest. Right. Now.

Breep!

Shane's phone. He's the only person on the planet that still use standard message tones.

"Gotta jet guys. Tess wants me to show her where the library is at,"

And before anyone could say anything Shane was speeding up the stairs to the second floor.

I breathed deeply.

"Mitchie, calm down," Jason warned.

Yeah. Unlike Shane. Jason and Nate knew I had feelings for Shane. Got to admit, I can be a bit jealous.

"How does she already have his number? Shane doesn't even know where the library is at! And this whole 'goddess' thing?" I asked.

"If it helps, you look really hot today," Nate beamed.

Jason sighed and moved over to the seat next to me and began rubbing my back, "It's just some stupid crush, he gets them all the time. It'll blow over in less than two weeks. Don't worry, it's not like anything is going to happen," he assured.

"I guess you're right," I sighed.

I guess you're wrong.

* * *

_Hello reading loves! So...yeah, this is a personal experience story. I vowed that I would never do one, but a certain person and I made a deal. I hope you like it, since I'm unsure of it. Anywho thanks for taking the time to read it._

_Oh, and PM me for the REAL tracklisting of Lines, Vines, and Trying Times. Excitement!_

_Much love, Maria._


End file.
